


you turn me on, i'm a radio

by Anonymous



Category: Chuckle Sandwich, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Schlatt, Don't Like Don't Read, Enthusiastic Consent, Hand Jobs, High Sex, I'm so sorry, M/M, Marijuana, OT3, Threesome - M/M/M, it's not really relevant though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Sammy boys get it on instead of shooting an episode like they're supposed to.
Relationships: Charlie Dalgleish/Jschlatt/Ted Nivison
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74
Collections: Anonymous





	you turn me on, i'm a radio

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> If you or someone you know are mentioned in the tags, click away now & don’t say I didn’t warn you. If you’re here to leave hate comments, you have even less of a life than I do.  
> Thanks!

It was Charlie who had the bright idea to do an in-person podcast.

Schlatt had just gotten his second dose, and it wasn't like there was anything else on their agendas. Charlie had to fly out to L.A. for work anyway, and it seemed like a perfect opportunity to get together and record. Schlatt and Charlie booked hotel rooms, but they recorded at Ted's place.

It was meant to be simple. Get in, have a smoke, do the podcast, maybe hang out for a while. Don't act on any gay feelings that may or may not occur. Easy-peasy-lemon-squeezy.

And then, joy of joys, Ted's only got one memory card left and it's full. Even worse, it's full of _important_ shit.

"It's all good," Charlie reassures him, "you can just order another one. It'll get here tomorrow and we can just film then."

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"Well," Schlatt interjects, "d'ya keep any weed around here?"

And so they sit on the couch, passing a joint around. Ted's in between the other two, head a little bit swimmy, and his bones feel full. He takes a backseat in the conversation as Charlie and Schlatt ramble stories to each other.

He blinks slowly, and thinks about how sparkly Charlie's bright eyes are. They're like pretty little diamonds set in his pretty little face, the way they glitter when Charlie tells a joke or makes a pun. He blinks again, and he watches as Schlatt throws his head back to laugh, teeth flashing. Ted likes the way his curls fall to frame his face when they're free of the baseball cap. He blinks once more, and Charlie's mouth is on Schlatt's.

 _Wait a minute,_ Ted thinks. _This isn't right._

It takes a second, but Ted's brain fades back into focus. In one jarring moment, he's hyper-aware of the people around him. Schlatt is gripping his thigh, a little too high up for a platonic gesture, and Charlie's practically sitting in his lap. They're inches from Ted's face, and they're being kind of loud, but that's alright.

Schlatt pulls away from Charlie and nods his head towards Ted. 

"Yeah, you into this, Teddy?" Charlie asks, and Ted is suddenly also aware of his own dick. "You don't have to be. We can Uber back to the hotel."

Ted makes a distressed sound in his throat, unable to articulate the _yes, yes, yes_ pulsing through his veins. Instead, he grabs Charlie's face and crashes their lips together. It's a little bit messy, considering that Ted's mouth feels like it's possessed by some sort of spirit, but it's _good._ It's warm and rough and good and Ted doesn't want to stop, but Schlatt gets to sucking on Ted's neck, and he forgets how to kiss for a minute.

Charlie pulls back with a laugh, and Schlatt comes up, too.

"Can I suck your dick?" Ever-so-eloquent, Schlatt gives Ted one of those Cheshire cat grins, the kind that he thought about far too frequently for his own good. The kind that sent a shiver down Ted's spine every time he caught a glimpse of it.

"Aw, that's not fair," Charlie pouts, "I want my dick sucked."

"You're wired, Charlie, you'd just fuck my face. I'll let you, once we take care of Teddy."

And Ted's heart absolutely stutters at that nickname again,

"Whaddya say, guy, yes or no?"

"Hnnngh," Ted responds, trying to get his tongue to work.

"That's not-"

" _Yes,_ Schlatt, yes-yes-yes-yes-"

Ted's not sure when one of them had gotten his pants off, but Schlatt suddenly brushes his lips against Ted's dick. They're kind of chapped, but it's a good feeling. Ted's breath catches, and Schlatt grins before taking Ted in his mouth, hot and wet.

It’s overwhelming, the feeling consuming him, and Ted lets out an embarrassing moan. 

“You like that?” Charlie murmurs, sucking kisses right underneath the shell of his ear. “He good at sucking cock? Keep making those noises, Teddy, baby.”

Who is Ted to refuse? He moans again, only half-purposefully, and tangles his fingers in Schlatt’s curls. At this, Schlatt hums softly around his cock, pulling off and licking slowly down the bottom edge, right up to the tip.

Once Schlatt remembers to use his hand, Ted is a goner. He’s incredibly sensitive already, and the sensation of Schlatt on his cock and Charlie on his ear is almost too much to bear. He attempts to tug Schlatt off of him, but Schlatt keeps his tongue flat against Ted as he spills into his mouth and promptly whites out, the room swirling into nothing.

Ted comes to no more than a minute later, Schlatt now working on Charlie. He’d be happy to sit and watch the way Charlie’s Adam’s apple bobs as he groans, Schlatt’s pretty eyes watering, but he feels like he should probably be putting in a little bit more effort. He makes his way off the couch and wraps one arm around Schlatt’s torso, the other hand carefully pulling down his sweatpants and underwear.

Schlatt immediately keens receptively into Ted’s hand as Ted strokes him, fast but gentle. He buries his face into Schlatt’s neck, focusing all of the little energy he has left on his task. 

It’s not long before Charlie, too, comes with a shudder. Schlatt sucks him through it, but before he swallows all the way, he pulls off completely and takes Ted’s head in his hands. He kisses him roughly, and Ted can taste Charlie on his lips, in his mouth. He whines, and Schlatt smiles against him. He strokes Schlatt harder, faster, and he finally comes, groaning into Ted’s mouth.

Charlie ends up on the floor with them, too, and lays down. Ted grabs a blanket from the back of the couch and halfheartedly drapes it over them, too tired to get all the way under the covers.

”Wow,” Schlatt says, “I suck two whole dicks and all I get is a lousy handjob? Thanks a lot, Ted.”

Ted sighs. “Didn’t your kindergarten teacher ever tell you... what was it? ‘You get what you get and you don’t throw a fit?’ Be grateful I did anything for you, dude.”

”I don’t really want to think about my kindergarten teacher right now,” Charlie laughs. 

"You should be blaming Charlie, anyway. At least I _thought_ of you."

"You know what, Ted, you're right. Charlie, everything wrong in the world, it's all your fault. You did this."

"Jesus, Ted, look what you've done now. You've created a monster."

“Fine, fine,” Ted says, “we’ll fuck you next time, Schlatt.”

”Yeah,” Schlatt muses. “Next time.”

It’s not long until the three of them are fast asleep, arms around each other, piled on the floor. Ted is using Schlatt's chest as a pillow, and although Schlatt doesn't snore very loudly, it's reverberating through his entire body. Ted doesn't mind- it feels close, intimate, and he likes it. Charlie's hand is on his shoulder, and Schlatt is snoring, and Ted feels good. He feels safe, protected, like he could stay right here forever.


End file.
